


And Everything Nice

by veleda_k



Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Emily are both such good girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



Diana was a good girl, a dutiful daughter who comported herself with dignity and never embarrassed her parents. Emily Prentiss was supposed to be good too. Good girls like them shouldn't be making out in Diana's bedroom. But Emily's fingernails were digging into Diana's skin like claws, and she didn't feel like being good. 

"Scared?" Emily asked her, daring and raw.

"Never," Diana said before kissing her fiercely. 

That night, at dinner, Diana rubbed her hand against her shirt sleeve, remembering the marks Emily had left. She still looked like the good girl, but she knew better. She liked that.


End file.
